Wonsuno
by bloodspillwolf1
Summary: A new Story but all the characters are wolves with some ocs in the mix. you will find the S.T.R.O.M, Core-tech, Dark Spin and Even the Eclipse. please leave a Review and tell me how i am doing.


chapter one: nightmare

Base on the Nicktoon show Monsuno: world Masters

Hay readers I just wound like to say is this story I had lying around on my computer and I thought _hey let's fix it up and put it up so everyone can read it..._ so ya here is a new/old story you can read and I will be trying to put up a chapter ever Tuesday and if you have troubles trying to get the characters of what they look like I will be putting up some drawing up on my deviantart account so check it out at Bloodspillwolf1 at . I hope you like it and fell free to leave a comment below and tell me what you think.-Bloodspillwolf1

"_Ah. Run, faster don't look back. Do not look back, I don't like this,"_ as a little wolf pup enter to a den and ran up to a male wolf on the ground, _"Father Help, this pack is going to kill me. Father, wake up. We need to get out of here. Father please wake up." As _the pup bagged to his father with both of his paws on the wolf's neck trying to wake him up.

Then a golden paw stepped to the ground, the pup turn around to see a golden colour wolf standing with a small pack behind it. _"Kill him."_ As it commanded the wolves behind it to kill.

The pup looked up with scare eyes than yelled "NO!"

As the eyes shot open to young black wolf with blue makings lifting his head up to see his small pack by his side. Jinja a brownest red wolf/husky mix and Bren a brown wolf with dark brown eye markings looked at their young scared alpha.

"It is going to be ok, Chase. It was just a nightmare." Jinja said licking his muzzle to calm him down. Bren just wakes up and lay down beside Chase and Jinja.

"She is right; we will be in another den that your father made. He may be there." He said as he laid his head on the ground to go back to sleep.

Chase looked at his omega than to his Bata Female who just fell asleep again. He just give a sigh them looked up to the bright moon, there was a small pack of wolves standing there. He flipped up his ears and watches them as they turn and disappeared over the hill. "Who was that pack? Were they the one in my dream?" he asks to himself as he lay his head down and fell to sleep.

"_Where am I? Hum, what is Th…at, no?"_ chase ran up to see Jinja and Bren lying in a puddle of blood with some other wolves. There were a gray and blond one, white one, and brown one than was lying with Jinja and Bren. _"Who are these three wolves? Where did they come from?" _as he turn around to see behind him where two more wolves lying in a puddle of blood a black one and one looked liked Jinja. _"Two more wolves, who are they?"_ he looked close behind the wolf that looked liked Jinja to seen his father, _"Father, Father?!" _

As he ran up to his father, putting his muzzle up to his father's to give some muddles it to wake him up but his father did not budge at all. _"Father?" _Chase lowers his head to start crying than he was lifted up by his tail to be through to the ground on his back just to see that golden wolf with a huge pack right behind it. _"To bad that you lost your whole pack young ALPHA!" _as it said alpha the golden wolf lunged at him going for his throat.

"AHHHH!" both wolves beside him jumped up in fear. Bren land and got low to the ground with his tail between his lags well Jinja on the other hand looked around with her fur puff out to make her bigger than usually. Chase looked at both of them. "Sorry you guys I had a nether nightmare."

Jinja's fur went down to normal and looked up to the sky. "Well it is morning now; I say that we should get to that den before your father leaves again?" she said as Bren calmly got up and looked at chase.

Chase lead his small pack to the den to see some paw prints on the ground leading into the den, "dad? come on you guys?" as they made their way through the den and can to the living center.

Bran looked around than looked at Chase. "Chase, I have a bad feeling, like there is someone else here." He said with his tail between his legs.

Jinja looked at Bren and shock her head at him then turn to Chase to set his eyes on one place. "Chase, what is it?" Jinja asked concern to see her alpha like that.

Chase turns his head and told his bate "we should get got out of here." As the small pack started to head out of the den they heard a voice saying.

"Chase, what?" as the three wolves turn around to see a gray with blond making on his chest, back, lags, tail and below his eyes. The wolf standing at the entry of one of the tunnels. Chase was unshared of what to, but the only thing that he did was thought to him _"is this one of the wolves in my dreams?" _but the only thing he said was "who are you? And how did you know my name?"

The Gray wolf walked up to the small pack of young wolves. "My name is Jon Ace and I was a guard to your father's, Chase." chase looked at Jon with the face expression of what the.

"By the smell he is part of the Storm pack too." The young bate snarled.

"Jinja?! Mr. Ace you sided you were a guard to my father, right?" Jon just gazes at the young alpha then looked away.

He give a small sigh than said "Hum, yes I was signed by s.t.o.r.m. to come help and guard your father," Jon put his head up.

Chase looked behind him and a small force pack stud with their sharp teeth sowing and standing in front was a light brown grayish fur wolf.

"Tray" but Jon was cut off from Tray.

"This is my opp and my commands. Do I make myself clear Jon," Tray says as he walked to the S.t.o.r.m. Bate even though he is just the delta of the pack. "Know wolves take this small pack down."

Tray commanded to the pack but Jon just stepped in front of the delta. "Give them a chance, Tray." Both of his ears were pin back to show that delta of the pack who haves the higher rank

Tray just showed his teeth and snapped "Jon get out of my why so I can tell the forces to do like a real bate would."

Jon turns his head to see the young wolves by one of the many exits shots then then let out a sigh. He turns on his hind-lags and pushes the three wolves throw the tunnel with a yellow energy shield in front of his head. He watches them as they disappeared into the black. "I hope you find your father and bring the pack together, young Alpha."

XxxXxxXxx

As the young wolves came out that the hole about 3 feet above the ground with Jinja first to land on the hard ground, the Bren came falling on top her, the chase land on top of both of them.

"Get off of me!" Jinja said was she shows her teeth at them. As they all go up than started walked to find the next den where his father might be hiding in. The sun was starting to set as they found an old tree to sleep. "We should stop here for the night." Chase said as he lay down by the old tree.

"Good idea Chase." Bren said as he lay next to Chase. Jinja did not say anything just lay next to both of them. As one by one they start to lay their heads down to go to sleep, Chase just lay with his eyes open but slowly close then.


End file.
